Eureka 7: Loving Blossoms
by Distant-Dreamz
Summary: One year later, things have calmed down. Or have they? As a new Orginazation rises from the ashes of Ageha, Renton and Eureka return to once again save us. Will they succeed?


Well I've been gone for almost a year, so I'm returning with an all new story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Eureka Seven.

* * *

Eureka 7

Loving Blossoms

Chapter 1

They remembered her so clearly. Their beautiful purple eyed mama. How she would talk to them and hold them tight. How they taught her as much as she taught them.

But then _he _came. The barfing, smelly kid from the middle of nowhere, a boy they loathed and thought was bringing harm to their mama. And yet, he was the closest thing to a father they had ever known.

But that was one whole year ago. And Maeter, Linck and Maurice have done some growing since then. Maeter and Linck vowed never to cry again, and Maurice vowed to watch his younger siblings with all his life.

"Hey kids!" A strident voice boomed from the kitchen. And out stepped a balding old man. The man the kids call 'grandpa'. He's been watching them since _he _and mama left. He was also _His _grandfather Axel.

"Yes?" The kids yelled in unison, scurrying to the foot of their grandfather.

"Guess who I got of the phone with?" Grandpa asked, brushing the kids' hair. "Holland, he and the rest of 'em is some over to see you guys"

"Hooray, Holland's coming!" Linck, the youngest, screamed at the top of his lungs. His hair flowing as he skipped to his room. Linck decided to grow it out, in a means to cover the scar on his forehead. But when ever he ran, the scar was still there.

"I'm gonna go get ready! Talho got the new baby right?"

"That's what Holland said"

"I'm gonna play with it all day!" Maeter proclaimed "We're gonna do everything together!"

"Uh, uh, I am! The bays gonna like me bester! I mean better!" Linck called.

"What about you Maurice?" Grandpa asked

"What are you talking about?" Maurice looked up at him.

"In don't tell the little ones, but I think you've matured the most since you came here."

"Really, grandpa, are you sure?" Maurice grinned.

"Really"

It wasn't long until the huge green ship, formally known as the Gekko, flew in the garage of the house. The kids along with Grandpa Axel waited, happily, as the bridge lowered. And a grinning familiar face descended from the ship. He had short grey hair and an orange ascot, hanging from his neck.

"Hey, what's up" He yelled to the children "How've you been?"

"Holland!" They kids yelled, and ran to him.

Holland smiled and crouched to get level with them. "You guys seem bigger since the last time I saw you"

"I grew the most!" Linck yelled.

"You're hair looks so long! I like it better this way" Holland smiled

"What about me? I grew too you know!" Maeter yelled

"I know, I know"

Maurice stood there, grinning, next to Axel.

"Hey Maurice, are you too old to hug me now?"

"Holland" He muttered "Have you heard news about… about Renton and Mama?"

An eerie silence followed. Holland closed his eyes and stood up.

"I'm sorry" He looked down. "I haven't"

"Oh…" Maurice sighed. He figured Holland came because he had news about them. But it seemed it was just a normal visit.

"So are you gonna invite us in or what?" Holland yelled to Axel.

"Well where did my manners go?" Grandpa sighed "Come in, Come in"

"Talho, come on!"

Talho, the former pilot of the Gekko, walked down. She had wavy beautiful brown hair. And she was very pretty. She had a baby, cradled in her arms, covered by a light blue blanket.

"Is that the baby?" Maeter screeched. And the baby began crying.

"He just went to sleep!" Talho whined.

Inside the house, everyone in Gekko State sat on the floor, eating cake and drinking tea and coffee.

"Holland" Linck began "Can I try coffee? I think I'm old enough now!"

"Hah, I think you are too" He laughed and handed him his cup.

Linck took a sip and immediately spit it out.

"What is this? It tastes horrible!"

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Wow Maurice" Mathieu called "You're starting to look like Renton. Doesn't he? Hilda?"

"Yes, dear" she agreed. Mathieu and Hilda decided to go steady, and Mathieu soon proposed. Though they still have disagreements, they always get back together.

"How cute" Gidget blushed, and glanced over at Moondoggie, who was scarfing down a cake.

"Hey, I got you a present, Maurice" Stoner said and took out a package wrapped nicely with a bow.

"Don't I get one?" Maeter yelled

"Me too, me too" Linck whined.

Maurice opened the package, and looked inside. It was a small camera.

"You seemed to like the way I took pictures" Stoner said "So I got you one so that you could take pictures of your own"

"Thank you" Maurice looked at the camera and smiled "Thank you so much"

"What's the baby's name?" Maeter asked Talho, as she played with him.

"His name is John" She replied. "John Novak"

"Hi, John" Linck smiled and tickled the baby's tummy. And then the baby giggled.


End file.
